Arrepentimientos de un Sadico
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: Se puede pegar un cristal, pero siempre se notara que lo rompiste". One Shot Yaoi Zoro x Sanji


**FANFIC: One Shot: "Arrepentimientos de un sádico." (Zoro x Sanji) **

**Categoría:** One Piece

**Pareja:** Zoro x Sanji

**Tipo:** Yaoi

**Genero:** Tragico/Romantico

**Clasificación:** No menores de 13 años

**Concluido:** Si

**Notas del fanfic:**

_One Piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor Eiichiro Oda. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo ni comercial, es solo el tributo de una fan a tan maravillosa seria Manga/Anime. _  
**  
****Notas de la autora:**

_Es la primer historia que subo a fanfiction , pero no es la primera que escribo, en fin, a partir de ahora subire mis historias nuevas aqui._

_Ojala les guste, a mi en lo personal me encanto como quedo._

**_Arrepentimientos de un Sádico._**

Hoy desperté, como todos los días, y como siempre, maldije haberlo hecho.

Es que… me siento tan solo… tan vacio…

Pero no puedo culpar a nadie, yo mismo provoque esto. Este dolor que siento, solo es fruto de mis acciones, de mi irreverencia contigo, de mis estúpidos celos a todo cuerpo femenino que se cruzara delante de ti… ¿Qué puedo hacer?, siempre fuiste un caballero.

Recuerdo que me repetías incansables veces que me amabas, recuerdo que siempre dijiste que así te educaron y que no podías cambiar tu carácter. Y yo… yo siempre fui un bruto, un desconsiderado… un… salvaje…

Muchas veces te tome por la fuerza, cegado de odio, con violencia. Me pedias que parara, pero… ¡Siempre he sido un cretino!

Ahora desperté y desee estar muerto.

Mis promesas, mis metas, mis sueños… absolutamente todo lo que planee de mi vida antes de conocerte, todo lo que conquiste junto a ti, todo… ha dejado de importarme.

Aun hago lo de siempre, aun entreno, aun lucho, aun me esfuerzo por ser el mejor. Aunque todo eso perdió sentido para mí cuando me dejaste. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de pedirte que te quedaras, de hacerlo me hubieras llamado cínico, y lo fui muchas veces, las veces que te llamaba "juguete", las veces que dije que "eras mi perra"… todas las veces que te herí con mis palabras, todas las veces que me esforcé en hacerte daño, en ver tus lagrimas correr, en humillarte… ¿y para qué?... al final siempre me sentía culpable y trataba de consolarte, pero me lo dijiste…

_"Se puede volver a pegar un cristal, pero siempre se notara que lo quebraste…"_

¿Así te sentías conmigo?… ¿roto?… ¿despedazado?… te hice girones una y otra vez y tu… tu solo volvías a decir que me amabas, que era el único en tu vida…

¡COMO DESEARIA CAMBIAR LAS COSAS!

Pero… eso es imposible…

Dañe tu cuerpo, tu corazón y hasta tu mente.

Te hice cambiar tanto…

Te convertí en un zombi, te mate en vida y ni siquiera lo note… o más bien, nunca quise aceptarlo…

Dejaste de sonreír.

Dejaste de brillar.

Y yo fui el único culpable.

Hoy desperté y al mirar la otra almohada rompí a llorar…

Yo no soy de los que lloran… pero por ti… por ti derramaría lagrimas suficientes para llenar un mar, por ti llorar no es humillante… por ti llorar es todo lo que me queda…

Como quisiera buscarte, decirte lo arrepentido que estoy, lo estúpido que fui, lo solo y desesperado que me siento desde que no estás conmigo. Como quisiera que vieras mis lágrimas, como quisiera que vieras que no soy de piedra como siempre aparente.

También me rompo, también sufro, también siento dolor…

Ahora mismo me miro en el espejo y no queda rastro de la persona que era, no queda rastro del hombre que fui siempre. También me hice pedazos a mi mismo, también rompí cada trozo de mi corazón…

He tratado de remendarlo, pero descubrí que siempre faltara una parte… esa parte que se fue contigo… esa parte que te entregue…

Tú también me diste tu corazón, y yo lo tire al suelo, lo pisotee, lo destruí y patee los restos para que te humillaras al recogerlos… para burlarme de tu pesar, para gozar con tu llanto.

Hoy mire el amanecer, y puedo asegurarte que desde que no estás es algo muy oscuro.

Te extraño…

Te amo…

Te necesito tanto… necesito de tus besos, de tus caricias, de tu voz… necesito sentirte a mi lado, sentir al hombre del que me enamore, al que desee… al que destruí…

Si, te destruí, por eso no te busco…

No tendría caso, porque solo volvería a despedazarte y a convertirte en los despojos que eras cuando me dejaste… en los despojos que eras cuando él te encontró y te ofreció una mano amiga para sacarte de la mierda donde te metí…

Ahora estas con él, con alguien que no te hace daño, alguien que te cree, alguien que te hace feliz… alguien que es capaz de valorarte.

Y me alegra…

Me alegra que a pesar de que te destroce, tuviste la fuerza de salir adelante…

Siempre fuiste muy fuerte, por eso me enamore de ti en primer lugar.

Hoy te vi con él, sonreías y luego de mucho tiempo yo también sonreí… me da gusto ver que eres feliz, aunque seas feliz con alguien mas. Después de todo, nunca podrías haber sido feliz conmigo, yo no se hacer feliz a quien amo… ni siquiera puedo hacerme feliz a mi mismo.

El jamás te hará daño.

Él siempre te protegerá… y se lo agradezco, aunque ya no vuelvas conmigo…

Esta mañana desperté… y una vez maldije ser la persona que soy, maldije por disfrutar de tu dolor, maldije por sonreír con tus lágrimas, me maldije por todo el daño que te hice, pero creo que de haber sido diferente nunca habrías estado conmigo… ¡que irónico!… lo mismo que te trajo hasta mi, fue lo que termino apartándote de mi lado.

Después de todo este tiempo descubrí que eras un poco masoquista… pero solo un poco. Desafortunadamente para ambos, yo siempre fui demasiado sádico… ese fue todo nuestro problema, jamás aprendí a controlarme, jamás aprendí a reconocer el momento en que debía parar.

Se feliz con quien te ama.

Yo ya no podre ser feliz… toda posibilidad de serlo se fue contigo… contigo se fue todo lo bueno que pude ser, solo quedo esto que soy, este ser despreciable que te hirió y que se hirió a sí mismo, esta mierda de persona que desearía morir antes que seguir recordando todo lo que fue capaz de hacerte.

Desperté arrepentido, pero me sirve una mierda, porque nunca más vas a regresar a mi lado.

**FIN.**


End file.
